Many magnetic components are composed by being subjected to a process of binding both ends of a lead wire such as an enamel wire wound around a core to terminals once to three times and connecting such bound portions to the terminals by soldering. This process of binding both ends of the lead wire to the terminals is complicated, and accordingly, a technology for welding the lead wire to the terminals while omitting such binding work has been proposed (refer to Patent Document 1). Further, besides the welding described above, there is also a case of solder-connecting the lead wire while omitting the binding work.
Patent Document 1: JP 06-36961 A